


Arizona Blue

by daevanna



Series: Texas Red 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Dominant/Top Jared Padalecki, Barebacking, Beta/Submissive/Bottom Jensen Ackles, Imprisonment, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daevanna/pseuds/daevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Texas Red, Jensen's an Arizona Ranger, and after a run in with the outlaw 'Texas Red' back in Agua Fria, he finally catches up to him again. But this time Jared has been caught by someone else, and Jensen's going to have to hang around if he wants to spend some time with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arizona Blue

**Author's Note:**

> All of the fic from my Livejournal will be uploaded to here over the next few weeks; so as to avoid clogging up the works page by posting all at once.
> 
> You can find the rest of my fics and my art; if they haven't been uploaded here yet, at daevanna.livejournal.com

The rust on the iron bars permeated the air with a metallic taste, seeping into Jensen's mouth with each breath. The small jail was a one room affair, creaky wooden floorboards that seemed to merge into the wall, a transition of wood to moss to brick and mortar. There were only two other people in the room with him; the town Sheriff stood behind a worn, tilting desk, his face adorned with a greying mustache, face thin and glasses square, outlining the angles of his cheeks. The other person in the room was behind bars, standing in the center of one of the two small cells that the small town had to offer. 'Texas Red' They called him. Jensen was just relieved that the Sheriff hadn't seemed to recognize him, or Jared would be in much deeper trouble.  
  
"Ranger." The Sheriff tilted his hat until it lightly tapped the top of his glasses, then raised it back up. "Never seen one of yours before, not this far west." He could hear Jared scuffling about to his left, but it wouldn't do for him to get distracted so early on in the conversation.  
  
"I'm here for Padalecki." He nodded to the man in the cell. Jared let out a soft, barely there laugh, and it took all of Jensen's willpower not to turn and face him. "He's wanted for petty theft a few towns back, the Sheriff there wants to see to him personally." His tongue darted out to wet his lips, hoping the man wouldn't see through his lie.  
  
"I don't know if I can do that, son." The Sheriff had the decency to look a little apologetic. "He committed a crime here too, has to pay up or the townsfolk won't be too happy." The man said with a rough voice, his mustache moving up and down as he spoke.  
  
"What exactly did he do?" He's not sure he wants to know the answer to that one, but it only made sense to ask.  
  
The Sheriff clicked his tongue with a look of amusement on his face. "Started a brawl in the saloon." Jensen rolled his eyes a little, kept the fine twitch of his lip to himself by glancing down, before looking back up to face the older man.  
  
"Can't you just exile him? That way I can take him, you can punish him, and he won't cause any more trouble." The Sheriff tilted his head to consider the offer and Jensen could  see Jared's back straighten out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"We keep him for the night, then you can take him in the morning. Deal?" Jensen clenched his teeth, but he knew that it was the best offer he was going to get. He nodded and made his way over to the bench, putting his feet up and leaning against the wall. "You staying here all night, son?" The Sheriff raised a quizzical eyebrow before moving to the door himself. "I gotta lock up."  
  
"Yeah." Jensen replied, removing his coat and wrapping it up to form a makeshift pillow. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him." The Sheriff eyed him up and down for a second before nodding and opening the door.  
  
"I'll be back around sunrise, you can take him then." He gave a polite nod. "See you tomorrow, Ranger."  
  
Jensen smiled in reply, and as soon as the door closed behind him he was on his feet, expression angry. "You bastard!" He noted with mirth the shock on Jared's face at his language. "I didn't know what happened, just that you were locked up in the jail. I thought you were going to get hanged!" His rage was flushing his face red, but he was self aware enough to recognize the relief in his own voice. "You selfish bastard!" He kicked at the Sheriff's desk before turning around to look Jared in the eyes, only to be met with a soft, apologetic expression.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jared said, moving so that he could stand directly in front of the bars, as close to Jensen as he could get. "I wasn't thinking."  
  
Jensen sighed, stepped towards the bars to meet him, then stopped a foot short. "What am I meant to do if you get caught properly, huh?" He finally reached the bars and Jared's hands passed through the gaps until they were cupping his face.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jared repeated. And god help him, Jensen believed it. "Come here." Jared whispered, and he was tugged forwards until their lips meet. Jensen had thought about this for a while now. What it would be like, when he finally caught up to Jared again. He wasn't expecting this. The light press of lips was breathtaking, a soft, clinging push and pull of tender skin, until, inevitably, it became a little rougher. Jared's teeth nipped at his lip and before long they were fighting in a battle of teeth and lips and tongue, shirts flying off in the background. Their hands squeezed through the bars to stroke, nails digging into shoulder blades. "Missed this." Jared whispered.  
  
Jensen had missed it too.  
  
By the time they were finished, they were panting, breath coming out in ragged puffs, and tent evident in both of their pants. Jared bucked his hips forward and Jensen groaned in response. "Here?" His voice was a little shaky, edged with tension.  
  
"Yeah." Jared grinned, nipping a little at his lower lip. "I think here would be great." Jensen groaned and pushed forward, grunting in frustration when Jared pulled back and iron bars pushed against his cheeks. "Not now sweetheart, I have different plans." Jared reached down to Jensen's belt, undoing it with nimble fingers. "You got any lube?" He asked, even as he pushed Jensen's pants down, grinning at the clunk his belt made as it hit the floor.  
  
Jensen's face was pink as he tried to cover his groin. "I've got some oil in my pack." He tilted his head in the direction of the bag, over by the sheriffs desk.  
  
"Go get it then." Jared grinned. Jensen blushed, but stepped out of the pile his pants had made on the floor, walking over to his pack before finding that it was impossible to successfully cover his erection as well as search for the oil at the same time. He tilted his hips away from Jared, ignoring the chuckle coming from the cell. Finally he found the oil, and he stood as he walked back to Jared, oil in one hand, trying to cover his erection with the other. "As adorable as that is," Jared grinned lecherously. "It's not going to help you." Jensen frowned in confusion, red flush working it's way up to the tips of his ears. "I can't prep you very well from in here."  
  
Jensen blinked a couple of times in confusion until he suddenly realized what Jared was insinuating. "You want me to... put my fingers-" He cut himself off, blushing.  
  
"That's exactly what I want. And if you want my dick in that tight little ass of yours any time soon, you're going to have to get a move on." Jensen looked at him in indignation. "Don't even try and pretend you haven't done it before." Jared grinned a little. "Bet you do it at night, huh?" Jensen is shocked to find himself already leaning over the sheriff's rickety old desk, fingers covered in oil as he reaches behind himself. "In some friendly, upstanding town. They have no idea what you do to yourself at night, when you're sleeping at their inn's." Jensen gasped a little as his finger pressed in. "How you're touching yourself. What you're thinking about."  
  
"Jared." He hissed as he added a second finger too early, burning sensations slithering up his spine.  
  
"You think about me, don't you?" Jensen could see Jared pull his cock out of his pants from the corner of his eye, but he was too busy thrusting his fingers into himself to really pay attention to anything other than the pleasure he was feeling and Jared's humiliating words. "I know you do. They think that you're a good guy. A _Ranger_. Someone they can rely on. But you're upstairs touching yourself, wishing you had my cock in you." Jensen nodded, humping his hips to rub his dick against the table, precome dripping into the cracks. "I'm a criminal Jensen, a man even. But you still can't help it, need to be filled up with cock like a courtesan. I think you're in the wrong profession sweetheart.  
  
"Jared please, I need to-"  
  
"Then come back over here." Jensen removed his fingers with a whimper, walking swiftly over to Jared, too worked up to attempt to cover himself. "On your hands and knees now, ass against the bars." Jensen obeyed him without a sound, head bowing down as he felt the chill of the cold iron bars press against his ass cheeks. "Such a good boy." He heard Jared drop to his knees behind him, and within seconds he could feel the tip of Jared's length tracing his crack. "Ask for it." Jared demanded.  
  
"Please." Jensen whispered in return.  
  
A minute later and Jared was thrusting in, hips pounding away almost immediately, leaving him no time to adjust. Jensen grunted at the intrusion, hands slipping as he tried desperately to cling on. "Fuck yeah." Jared grunted, thrusting forward forcefully, sending Jensen onto his forearms in hopes of a better grip. "Knew you'd follow me." Of course he did, Jared seemed to know everything about him. "Knew you couldn't resist." Jensen nodded, biting his lip to stifle his groans. "Don't you dare." Jared slapped a hand down onto his ass. "If I wanted you to be quiet I'd gag you." Jensen moaned out loud, mind drifting back to their previous meeting. "You enjoyed that, didn't you? Even when I'm in a jail cell I've still got you at my mercy." He slapped another hand down and Jensen cried out. "Such a whore, aren't you sweetheart?"  
  
He slapped him again to force out a response. "Yes, Jared. Oh _fuck_."  
  
Jared chuckled between his harsh breaths, slamming his hips forward, sweat glistening down his chest and powerful thighs. "I think I'm a bit of a bad influence on you." He didn't sound apologetic at all.  
  
Jensen reached down to grasp his cock, relieved that Jared couldn't stop him, he pumped his hips back and forth between his hand and Jared's cock.  
  
"Come for me." Jared ordered. And that was that. Jensen whimpered as he reached his orgasm, muscles clenching as his body hit the peak of it's pleasure. Even as his vision whited out he could feel Jared coming inside of him, hips stuttering as it was wrenched out of him by Jensen's muscles as they fluttered through the aftershock.  
  
Jensen sank down to the floor, knees too wobbly to hold him up, Jared's cock slipping out on his way down.  
  
\--  
  
"What the ever loving hell do you think you're doing?!?" Jensen was harshly awakened by the Sheriff's shocked, angry features. That was when he noticed his own lack of clothing.  
  
 _Shit_.  
  
He could hear Jared backing away in the cell behind him as he managed to pull himself up onto his knees, trying to cover his genitals.  
  
"You scum!" The Sheriff yelled. "What did you do to the Ranger?" Jensen could hear Jared stifle a guilty laugh as he reached for his clothes, scrambling to put them on. "You think this is funny? You sick son of a bitch!" The man was red with rage, his greying mustache and receding hairline the only thing that lacked colour.  
  
"Sheriff?" Jensen called when he'd finally managed to get his pants on. The man stopped his ranting and turned to Jensen with sympathetic eyes that made him feel all the more guilty. He let out a huff and moved over to help Jensen to his feet.  
  
"Sorry." Jensen cringed in apology as he hit the Sheriff over the head with his belt buckle. The man fell to the ground with a thud.  "I'm really, really sorry." He quickly put his shirt back on, Jared mirroring him, then pulled on his jacket before leaning over to fish the keys out of the Sheriff's pocket. He petted the unconscious man's arm before standing up with a wince.  
  
"I told you I'm a bad influence." Jared grinned, looking inanely pleased with himself.  
  
"My ass is sore." Jensen complained, embarrassed, blushing as he moved towards the door to Jared's cell, rusted set of iron keys in hand. As soon as the door was unlocked, Jared was on him, lips locked and hands wandering. After a while, they broke apart, panting. "And I think my lip's bleeding." Jared hummed in agreement, leaning forward to lick at his lips.  
  
"I know, I'm a terrible person." He grinned, grabbing Jensen's hand. "Now as much as I'd like to wait around until the Sheriff wakes up, I think it might be wise to leave quite soon." Jensen nodded even though he was already being dragged out of the jail by Jared, hands clasped tight between them.  
  
\--  
  
Luckily for them, the sun had just barely begun to rise from the horizon, a soft red glow settling in the air. It was too early for the townsfolk to be up, the only sound a crow in the distance, followed by a baby wailing.  
  
By the time they'd reached the edge of town they were both panting. "We made it sweetheart." Jensen grinned as Jared made an exaggerated step over the border. "Just you and me now." He started off to the north, expecting Jensen to follow him.  
  
"Jared." He looked back to see Jensen, still standing at the edge of town.  
  
"Come on Jen, we've gotta get going." He hesitated when he saw the sad look on Jensen's face.  
  
"I can't go with you Jared."  
  
He'd be yelling, screaming even, if it wasn't for the look of dutiful resignation adorning Jensen's gorgeous features. "Of course you can." He made his way back to where Jensen was standing, fingers moving to tilt up his chin so that they could look each other in the eyes.  
  
"I'm a Ranger, Jared. You're a criminal."  
  
Jared understood, despite his wishes to the contrary. Jensen was quite literally the law, something that Jared himself broke too often to be healthy. So he nodded, gave Jensen a peck on the cheek, and whispered a soft; "Look after yourself." before turning to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
\--  
  
Jensen stared on as Jared left, forcing himself to watch, ignoring the stabbing pain in his heart. How had Jared gotten under his skin in such a short time? He held his arms close to his chest in comfort. How could he love a man who had such disregard for the law? He was a Ranger for god's sake.  
  
Jensen's thoughts ground to a halt as he stroked over the badge, sitting proudly on the lapel of his jacket.  
  
The rip of fabric tore through the quiet morning air as he yanked the badge away, the silver star dropping to the ground, quickly becoming covered in dust and sand as the western winds tumbled through the town.  
  
"Jared!" He called, running forward, even before the other man had fully turned round. "Wait for me."


End file.
